Interview with a slayer
by Norwalker
Summary: Small little BF story set 12 years after "Chosen". Summary in story better. Read, review, throw tomatoes...


Interview with a slayer

Disclaimer: Christine Witt is my creation. All other characters appearing in this story are the property of Joss Whedon and Co. Please note: Any resemblance of any character in this story to anyone, living or dead, is a coincidence. Not intended.

Author's Note: This is an AU tale, set say 12 years after the destruction of  The First. Sunnydale survived (Except for the high school and parts of the downtown section… rebuilt, of course). Buffy still lives in Sunnydale, along with Xander, Willow, Dawn… and Faith. Buffy still lives at 1630 Revello Drive( she must love that place). The Hellmouth is sealed, so all the weirdness is gone… isn't it? Isn't it?

First of all, kudos must be sent to Eternal_Dreamerz for giving me the idea for this potential(read- it might happen, but don't hold your breath) series of stories about the slayers grown up a bit. However, if it stinks, only blame me, cuz it's my lousy writing. Anyway, sit back and buckle you're seat belts; it's gonna be a bumpy ride.

*~~~~~~~@*&*@~~~~~~~*

Interview with a slayer

*~~~~~~~@*&*@~~~~~~~*

The cameramen set up the equipment for the interview.

Christine Witt, local anchor and TV Celebrity, is preparing. She's being attended by a couple of mobile makeup artists, who are putting the final touches on her look. She is 5'7", early thirties with raven colored hair and startling green eyes. She has a manufactured smile that appears on cue. Right now, that smile is nowhere in sight. She's talking to her assistant, and is a bit worried.

"Are you sure she's going to be here?" Christine asks her assistant. " Be rather embarrassing to do this interview, and no one to answer questions, don't you think?"

"We've been following her around for a couple of weeks" Brenda, her assistant replies. "She's always here around 4:00 pm. She should be inside now, matter of fact."

"But you're not sure" Christine says.

"No one was available to keep tabs on her today" Brenda says. "But she's always here at this time".

"Well, I hope she is" Christine says, smiling. Don't trust that smile." I'd hate to have to break in a new assistant". The smile is false, the implied threat isn't.

"Ms. Witt" One of the cameramen calls out to her. " We're ready for you now"

Christine makes her final adjustments, then steps in front of the camera. Her smile, on cue, beams out over the airwaves. Holding her microphone strategically so she can be heard, but so her face isn't covered(After all, that is what Channel 8 hired her for…that, and other things), She begins her pre-interview narrative.

Christine: Good evening, and welcome to Sunnydale, California. Sunnydale is located about 2 hours up the coast from Los Angeles. It's a medium suburban community, home of UC Sunnydale. It boasts all the charms of a college town: Clean streets, an abundance of parks, middle and upper class residential sections, and a small but vibrant downtown section. It has a dock facility and a small but growing industrial center. All in all a mid California costal community that seems to be on the move.

But Sunnydale also has something extra: weirdness. Along with the usual parks, playgrounds, schools and shops, Sunnydale boasts 12 graveyards, and 43 churches. Strange things happen in Sunnydale. Unexplained disappearances, strange murders. Odd happenings that no one seems to be able to explain, or like to think about. 

Originally founded 1887, it was originally named " Boca del Infierno " or, translated to English, " Mouth of Hell". Interesting name for a small coastal community. But then, it has an interesting history. Until the turn of the century, it served a way stop between Los Angeles and San Francisco. It boasted the highest percentage of saloons, gambling establishments and whorehouses in the state. It remained a small, out of the way layover with a seedy reputation until 1899, when one Richard Wilkins I, using his connections to politicians in Sacramento, brought a rail line to Boca del Infierno, and transformed it from a sleazy little coastal town into a modern community. Renaming it Sunnydale, he personally oversaw its transformation. To encourage a new class of residents and business, he offered cheap land, plentiful water and low taxes. By the time of his death in 1929, the town had transformed into a small, but thriving community. Succeeding generations of Wilkins' have been elected to the Office of Mayor, creating a dynasty of leadership for this community. That ended with the tragic death of Richard Wilkins III, who was killed in a still unexplained explosion while giving a Commencement address to the graduating class of '99.

Unexplainable seems to be the watchword for Sunnydale. Over the years, it has racked up a series of events that still , despite intensive investigations by local authorities, have remained a mystery. Sunnydale has the highest per capita unsolved murder rate in the state. It also seems to have the most recorded earthquakes. Sunnydale High, home of the Razorbacks, was destroyed twice in four years, until the city council decided to move it to another part of the city. A wave of madness seemed to plague the city at the turn of the 21st century, only to drop off as suddenly as it started. Reports of odd creatures roaming around the city have been too numerous to count. Of  course, the official line from City Hall is that it's hysteria and drugged out gangs. Considering the strange history of Sunnydale, this reporter has to wonder.

Christine waves her hand , indicating the house behind her

Christine: We're here today at the home of one Ms. Buffy Summers. A long time resident of Sunnydale, Ms. Summers originally moved here from Los Angeles in her sophomore year of High School. She and her friends, know variously as the Slayerettes and the Scoobies, have often been rumored to be at the center of some of the weirdest events in recent Sunnydale history. She is now a respected and loved member of the Sunnydale high school staff, acting as a student counselor. We're hoping to catch her in and coax her into granting us an interview about her earlier experiences here in Sunnydale.

Christine walks up to the door at 1630 Revello Drive and knocks on the door. After a few moments, the door opens, revealing a petite blonde woman.

Buffy: Can I help you?(She smiles, then, seeing the mic and cameras, her smile turns into a small frown).Oh, it's one of you guys again!

The years seem to have not affected Buffy too radically. The laugh lines around her mouth and eyes are a bit more defined, and a few faint lines appear in her forehead, even when relaxed, but all in all she looks much the same as she did 10 years ago. Her expression, usually friendly, can still hold an intensity that can freeze the heart. Her eyes, normally hazel, have been known to change color with her moods. She still has an athletic body, more like runner's body than a weightlifter, however. She still wears her hair medium length, so it just brushes her shoulders. Today it's pulled back into a ponytail. On casual glance, she would be mistaken for a woman in her early twenties, rather than her mid thirties.

There has been a change in Buffy, however. Where before her moods were highly and quickly changeable, these days there is a new calmness to her persona. She projects a confidence and self-assurance that perhaps is a cover, or a maturity that comes through experiencing life. Either way, she seems to project a woman who knows herself, and likes what she knows.

Christine: Hi. I'm Christine Witt from Channel 8 news. We were hoping, Ms. Summers, that you could spare a few minutes of your time to speak with us?

Buffy: Ms. Witt. I don't get it. Every couple of years someone gets the clever idea of interviewing me. The first few times it was amusing, but now it's just plain annoying. The most puzzling thing is … why? I'm just another of what? One hundred thousand Sunnydale residents. I've no special 'insight' into Sunnydale. I'm just another woman trying to get by in this town. So, why don't you take your cameras and crews, and interview…oh, say the Police Chief or Mayor if you're so interested in Sunnydale. I'm sure they have fascinating stories to tell.

Christine:  Please, Ms. Summers. That might work with some green rookie, but I've done my research on you. You're early history here in Sunnydale is … colorful, to say the least. Fights, suspensions, you even burned down a couple of buildings at your old school in L.A. You and your "Scooby" gang have been in the center of every strange happening here in Sunnydale during recent history. You were there when the high school was destroyed… both times. You were present when the UC Sunnydale campus was overrun by some secret government program that still is a local mystery. When the wave of madness hit Sunnydale back in '01, you were on the scene. How do you explain that?

Buffy: I don't. Coincidence…oh, and yes, lots and lots of other people were there, too.

Christine: True. But you're at all of them. That's not true for lots and lots of other people. So, coincidence?

Buffy: I dunno. Maybe I just got bad karma. All I know is,  I don't know.(she smiles, but the smile is tight). Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a lot of things to do… things more important than this little interview. Seeya.(Buffy starts to close the door)

Christine: Ms. Summers, wait. What's a slayer?( the door stops closing.)

Buffy: A what?

Christine: A slayer. What exactly is that?

Buffy: (deliberately thick) A Sleigher? Hmm…One who sleighs? Must mean someone who drives around in a sleigh a lot. Sounds like Santa Clause to me. So, Ms. Witt. Do you believe in the Easter Bunny, too?

Christine: (maybe getting a little impatient) Slayer, Ms. Summers. S-L-A-Y-E-R. One who slays. As in kills.

Buffy: Well, there now. You figured it out all by yourself. Guess you didn't need my help after all.(Door starts to close again).

Christine: (Stopping the door with her foot) Ha-ha, very funny Ms. Summers. But why were you called " The Slayer" in school?

Buffy: Was I? That's one I never heard ( she smiles again) Maybe because I just 'slayed' them with my sparkling wit. Whatta ya think?

Christine: I think, Ms. Summers, that you're hiding something.

Buffy:  (tired of this) And I think you're a moron. But then, we're both entitled to our opinions, aren't we?(her voice gets quiet, but firm). Now, Ms. Witt, if I was you, I'd move my foot, or I'm afraid I'm going to have to close the door on it.

Christine: Very well, Ms. Summers. I guess if we can't get answers from you, we'll go visit some of your friends. Say, Willow Rosenberg, or Alexander Harris, or Rupert Giles. I'm sure one of them would be happy to speak to us. Or maybe your boss, Principal Wood, would be a little more forthcoming. How about your sister, Dawn? Or maybe your former boyfriend, Angel. I could always make the trip to L.A. Might find some interesting facts about you down there. What do you think, Ms. Summers?

Buffy: I still think you're a moron, but a persistent moron. Fine. I'll give you a brief rundown of my history, then you're outta here. Deal?

Christine: (sensing a story) Deal.

Buffy: Ok, here we go. Don't blink, or you might miss it. When I was around 15 or so, I got mixed up with a bad crowd. Got into some trouble, and did some stupid things. Including burning down the gym at Hemery High. I got expelled. Soon after, my parents broke up. Like a lot of kids that age, I blamed myself for their break-up. Mom moved us up here, to start a new life. I still had problems, still had some fights. However, thanks to Mr. Giles, the librarian at the school, and with the help of my friends Willow Rosenberg, Xander Harris, and Faith DeMarco, I was able to straighten myself out. I graduated from high school(whoopee), and afterwards started classes at UC Sunnydale. In my second year there, my mom died. Though she left us ok, no debts, we didn't have much money. So I had to drop out, and get a job to support Dawn and me. Worked some really bad jobs until Mr. Wood, my current boss, offered me a part time position at Sunnydale High(newly rebuilt on the same spot) as a student counselor. That lasted until the big quake in '04, when the school went down again. I then managed to work nights and went to school days, getting a degree. After they rebuilt the new high school at the other end of town, I got a job there, where I'm still working. I counsel troubled students. Kids like I was. I like my job. Ok, that's it, the end. Thanks for stopping by. Bye now.( Buffy, totally tired with this whole thing, again starts to close the door).

Christine: Ms. Summers, you can hardly call that you're story. What're you hiding?

Buffy: (who's getting dangerously close to exasperation) Look, Ms. Witt. We made a deal. I tell, you go. I told, so… if you're following, it's your turn. You go!

At that moment, another woman comes up the walk, holding the hands of two young girls. Like Ms. Witt, she is about 5'7", and slender. But where Ms. Witt is pretty, Faith DeMarco is striking. Her long, dark wavy hair flows over her shoulders. She has dark, intense eyes that hint at the fire inside. Like Buffy, her baby fat has been burned away from years of physical activity. She is, in a word, elegant. She is dressed in a fashionable suit and heeled boots. She takes in the scene with her brow arched.

Faith , despite her elegant appearance, has lost none of the fire, the passion, or the wicked sense of humor that make her Faith. You can see them demonstrated in her full lips, her trademark smirk, and the wicked gleam that often appears in her eyes. But unlike her earlier years, the bitterness that defined her actions has been replaced with a softness. Especially when she's looking at the young girls, or at Buffy. She is very protective of all three.

The two young girls with faith look awfully familiar. One is smaller, flaxen haired and has bright green eyes. She has a ready smile and aggressive wit. The other girl, taller, has dark wavy hair and intense blue eyes. She tends to be shyer, more withdrawn. Both break from Faith, and run towards Buffy.

"Mommy! Mommy" Joy cries, jumping into her mother's arms. She's the blonde one

"Hi, Auntie Buffy" Hope says, hugging Buffy around her hip. She's the dark haired little beauty.

Up to this point, Buffy's face has been rather neutral, bordering on annoyed. But her expression changes instantly when the little girls are around her. Her face breaks out in a large smile, and softens considerably. It's easy to see she has a lot of love and affection for these two girls…and for the woman accompanying them.

" Hey, Faith" Buffy says, her tone soft.

"Hey, B. What's goin' on? You steal the milk money from school again?" Faith smiles. She always has to kid Buffy a little…she's just so easy!

" Ha-ha, Faith. Very funny." Buffy says, amused but a bit on edge too because of the reporters and cameras being there. " Evidently, for like the 10 zillionth time, some 'clever' person at the TV station thinks it's a great idea to interview me." Her voice is edgy, and Faith picks up she's close to losing her temper.

Faith turns to Christine Witt, and smiles broadly. "Hey, don't I know you? Aren't you that Christine Witt on Channel 8?"

"Yes, I'm Christine Witt. You're Faith DeMarco, aren't you? Buffy's … partner?" Christine smiles.

"That's me" Faith smiles back at her.

 During this time, Buffy is watching the exchange. She knows Faith's opinion of Christine Witt( I can't write it here… it's just too graphic). So, what's the deal, anyway? She had a feeling this might be good.

"Hey, I'm a big fan of yours, Ms. Witt. So, you're doing a story on Buffy? Need any filler?" Faith asks.

"Yes! That'd be great!" Christine replies." Ms. Summers has been less than cooperative" 

"Ah, don't mind B. She gets cranky at times" Faith smiles. Buffy glares at her, but she just keeps smiling, and winks when Christine can't see it. She continues. " Hey, can I see that? Never seen one of those close up like this" Faith indicates the mic.

"Sure" Christine says, handing her the mic. Faith takes it, turns it over in her hand…then crushes it.

"Oh, dear, clumsy me!" Faith says, looking stricken. " Wow, I would've thought they made those better. I'm so sorry"

"It's no problem…we have more on the truck" Christine says, indicating to Brenda, her assistant, to get another mic.

Faith turns, and makes a slash across her neck… indicating stop rolling tape. The cameramen comply.

"Now, Ms. Witt, lets get down to it. Here's the deal. While Buffy was at UC Sunnydale studying psychology, I was at a little school studying law. Maybe you've heard of it? Stanford? Aw, I see you've heard of it. Now, want to know what my practice entails? I specialize in harassment suits. The station you work for has repeatedly bothered my partner, Buffy, for an interview. She's repeatedly told them no. We've tried polite, so I guess now it's time for hardball."

"My client's… and yes, Buffy is my client… rights have been repeatedly impinged. Now, I can do one of two things. I can sue you personally for harassment of my client, which'll guarantee you'll be fired from this station, and never work for another. Or, I can sue your station for harassment. I kinda like that idea better. There's money there. Matter of fact, I'd probably wind up owning the station, because of the long history they have of harassment against my client. And guess who'd be the first person I'd fire?" Faith is watching the reporter's face. She gets a deep satisfaction when Christine goes from flushed to blanched. She continues. " So, here's my recommendation to you. Pack up your gear, get out of here, and don't come back. This is the absolute last time we're asking. And, you can tell your producer, station manager, or whoever's in charge over at Channel 8, if any of the tape you took today airs, or if we're bothered in the future, they're going to have a lawsuit so big, they'll never see the end of it. I plan on sending a letter to that effect in the morning. So, don't forget." Faith is smiling, but her eyes tell Christine she's not bluffing.

" You can't do that. Freedom of the press. First amendment. Every hear of them?" Christine huffs.

"Oh yeah. Every hear of right to privacy? My client is NOT a public figure. So, I can throw the constitution right back at ya. Now, get gone. Got it?" Faith says, her tone starting to take on a growl.

Christine, realizing she's lost, still can't resist a parting shot. " We'll be back. And whatever you're hiding? I'm going to find out what it  is."

"No you won't. I mean, I hate for Channel 8 to have to break in a new reporter, wouldn't you?" Faith says, smiling.

Christine turns and huffs off. Brenda, her overworked assistant, catches Faith's eye. She gives her a small smile, and a thumbs up. Faith returns it, and turns, walking to Buffy.

They stand there, watching until the news truck pulls away. After it's gone, Buffy turns to faith, with a strange look on her face.

"Faith. What was all that about? You're not a lawyer. You're a commercial artist!"

"Yeah, but that dim bulb sure didn't know it, did she? Bet they won't be sending anymore trucks around. Especially when I see my lawyer in the morning and have him send that letter" She grins." Anyway, I can't stand that woman. I just wanted to yank her chain".

"Mommy! When's dinner? I'm starving!" Joy pipes up.

"C'mon, B. We better get these chow hounds inside and fed before they start nibbling at the woodwork again" Faith laughs." So, what's for dinner, anyway?" 

"Dunno yet. Haven't started it" Buffy says. She leans over, and whispers quietly into Faith's ear " But I can guarantee you're gonna love dessert tonight" with that, she reaches over and squeezes Faiths' left butt cheek. The two women, children in tow, head inside.

Faith grins, and licks her lips.

*~~~~~~~@*&*@~~~~~~~*

Fin


End file.
